Follow Your Heart
by frogchik090
Summary: "6 months. We have been together for 6 months. We both went into this agreeing this would be a fun fling and at the end of the year after graduation we would break up...The agreement between us sounded good at the beginning. We'd date, have fun then go our separate ways. Now? It was the worst thing I ever agreed to. No one told me I'd all in love."


**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**Hey everyone, just had an idea pop into my head for a one-shot. Jori of course. Hope everyone enjoys it! **

Jade's POV

6 months. Tori and I have been together for 6 months. We both went in agreeing this would just be a fun fling and at the end of the year after graduation we would break up.

Tori got into a great performing art school in New York City with a partial scholarship. I got into a school in New York City as well but no scholarship so it is pretty expensive. UCLA however I did get into with a full ride.

The agreement between Tori and I sounded good at the beginning. We'd date, have fun then go our separate ways. Now? It was the worst thing I ever agreed to. No one told me I'd all in love.

Thinking about summer and Tori moving all the way out to New York City in a month crushed me. I blinked rapidly to keep my tears from falling.

I get up to answer the door. Tori was coming over to hang out and watch movies. I hate that I love it. I love to cuddle with her, I love when there is a scary part in the movie and she hides her face in my shoulder but I just hate how much I love her and she is going to be leaving. It's not like I could ask her to stay we had an agreement and that's not fair of me to try and ruin her dreams.

"Hey Jade." Tori greets me when I open the door. Her smile causes me to smile, and I can't even stop it. I lean forward and give her a quick kiss because it's so natural to me.

"Hey Vega." I say my smile turning into a smirk. I love her but i am still Jade West.

I pulled open the door letting Tori in before shutting it and pulling Tori to my room.

When we get to my room I turn on the TV before climbing in bed next to Tori.

Should I tell her how a I feel? I feel bad because it's only going to make her feel guilty when she leaves. Shouldn't tell her, but she deserves to know.

I try to focus on the movie I played but my eyes keep going to her I can't even say I am surprised I fell in love with Tori, I mean how could you not? I chicken out telling Tori and just cuddle with her for the rest of the movie. It was a horror movie so I smirk every time she gets scared burying her face in my shoulder. I just make my hold on her tighter hoping that maybe if I hold on tight enough she won't ever leave.

The remaining month Tori is here passes far too quickly for my taste and I feel myself getting more and more depressed as the day gets closer.

We go on dates and spend any time we can together. It only makes me fall more and more in love with her.

The dreaded night comes, Tori is finally moving to her apartment in NYC the next day. My heart aches the moment I wake up. Tori is already packed up so she stayed the night at my house last night and I am staying at hers tomorrow to go to the airport with her parents to see her off.

After we wake up and have some coffee, we head to Tori's because her parents are going to have a going away party. We take a shower together just enjoying each others company.

"Hey Tori, hey Jade." Tori's mom greets us as we get in.

Mrs. Vega is setting up for the party so we decide to help her out. People start coming over not too long after we get everything set up. It's not too big of a party. Tori's aunts and uncles that live close by come over and cousins as well. Then the gang comes over so we can all hang out one last time before Tori leaves.

"Are you okay?" Tori asks me startling me. I didn't hear her come up behind me. I'm sitting outside in the Vega's porch. No one else is in the porch with me. It's away from where the rest of the party is and has some blinds on it so no one could really see in here.

"I'm fine Vega." I say trying to disguise my heartache.

"Jade, I know you better, please talk to me." Tori says as her voice cracks.

"I just can't believe you are moving tomorrow." I get so mad when my voice cracks. I don't want to make Tori feel guilty because I am sad. I can barely hold it together that's why I came to the porch alone because I don't know how much longer I can hold off crying.

"I can't believe it either Jade. I'm really going to miss you." I can't stop the tears as they start falling from my eyes. Damn it.

"I'm going to miss you too." I say turning to see Tori is crying now too. Tori sits down next to me on mini sofa they have in the porch. I pull her tightly into me. I just hold her because it hurts so much knowing she is leaving. I never thought I could feel this ache. Even when Beck and I broke up any of the times I never hurt this bad.

I finally get myself to stop crying and pull back to wipe my eyes. Tori looks up at me and gives me a sad smile. I move and wipe the tears from under her eyes before giving her a loving kiss.

"Tori, I, uh, I." Before I can finish my door opens and Beck and Andre barge in. Jesus.

"There you guys are, come on Jade, you can't hog Tori all to yourself." Beck and Andre say walking into the porch from the house. I am so angry for their interruption since I finally got the nerve to admit my feelings to Tori. Bu t they are right I can't hog Tori all to myself, I don't even realize we have probably been out here alone for a half an hour.

I just nod as Tori and I stand up.

"I'll be back in in a second." I say looking at Tori. She nods looking like she was going to say something before smiling and following in Andre.

I sit back down putting my face in my hands trying to get control of my emotions. I didn't notice when Tori and Andre went in that Beck stayed behind in the porch with me."Did you tell her" Beck asks me.

"What?" I snap out not meaning to.

"That you love her." He says raising his eye brows like its the most obvious thing.

"What?" I ask in ask in shock.

"Jade, I'm not stupid. You weren't even this upset when we broke up and you just never looked at me the way you look at Tori." Beck says looking slightly sad at the end.

"I'm sorry." I say feeling my eyes burn. Tori has made me into this soft person. I don't cry. I don't let people see me upset.

"Don't be Jade, just tell her how you feel ."

"Beck she is moving across the country." I say sadly looking away so he can't see the tears in my eyes.

"So? That doesn't mean you don't tell her or try." I just nod.

"It hurts so much that she is leaving tomorrow." I say feeling the tears fall from my eyes. I feel Beck wrap his arm around my shoulder and holding me tight to him

Beck holds me until I get control of myself then we decide to go back inside. He tells me I need to tell Tori how I feel because it isn't fair to keep from her. And he doesn't believe it will make her feel anymore guilty about leaving because she already loves me too.

I walk up into the living room and find Tori talking to one of her uncles. She immediately smiles walking over to me taking my hand. Even though I'm upset her smile causes me to smile because I love seeing her happy.

We spend time talking to her uncles and aunts and her cousins and the gang. The rest of the night I'm by Tori's side. She has no problem showing affection in front of her family, she has her arm around my waist or holds my hand while we talk.

All too soon people start leaving and my heart ache gets worse knowing we are getting closer to the time Tori is going to leave.

When everyone is gone I follow Tori up to her room so we can change It feels like a depressing atmosphere since everyone left the house. We both crawl into her bed after changing and brushing our teeth. We wrap our arms around each other and cuddle while something plays on tori's TV. It sucks I won't be able to do this with her after tomorrow. This is one of the things I am going to miss the most when she leaves.

"I'm going to miss this." Tori says sadly.

"I'm going to miss it too Tori." I whisper out trying not to cry again.

We just lay in silence together in her bed not saying anything for a few minutes.

"I love you Tori." I whisper out finally getting the courage to say it out loud to her. There is no response from Tori and I start to freak out. Oh god she doesn't feel the same way. I stop panicking when I hear her snoring. I pull Tori tighter into my as my tears start flowing freely.

"I'm going to miss you so much Tori it hurts me." I bury my face in her neck as I cry.

I'm not sure how long I stay up just basking in the feeling of holding Tori in my arms but I don't care. I'd rather not sleep and just hold Tori all night then sleep.

When I wake up in the morning after I eventually fell asleep I feel like haven't slept at all. I had to only gotten an hour or two of sleep. Tori's alarm is what wakes me up.

"Morning." I say just holding Tori running my hand up and down her upper arm. Tori turns to me and looks at me

"Morning Jade." Tori says looking sad. I lean forward and kiss her hard.

"Can we just stay like this?" Tori asks me after a few minutes.

"I really wish we could Tori." I say sadly.

Tori's dad comes up after a few minutes telling us we need to get up and get ready because we needed to leave soon.. We take another quick shower together which consisted mostly of us just holding each other under the hot water spray.

All too soon we are in the car making our way to the airport. I drive to the airport so that I can just leave from there and head home. I don't want to head back to Tori's without her there after she leaves. I stop and get Tori and I both coffee before we get to the airport.

"I wish you could go to NY with me." Tori says squeezing my hand as we head into the airport parking lot.

"Me too." I say lifting her hand up to kiss it.

"You should come." Tori says. I look at her sadly when I finally pull into a spot.

"I can''t Tori, I can't afford the schools out there. I can't get a loan that large." I say sadly wishing nothing more than to live with her.

"I know, I just wish you could move with me. It would be amazing." Tori says sadly turning away from me.

"I know but I promise I'll come visit when I can. I, Tori I don't want us to end." I admit to her.

Tori whips her head to me I see tears brimming her eyes.

"I don't want us to either. That arrangement deal we made, I hate it Jade." Tori says squeezing my hand tighter.

"I love you Tori" I finally say to her while she is conscious. I feel my nervousness go away when she smiles the biggest smile I think I have ever seen on her.

"I thought I was just dreaming . I love you too Jade. We can make this work through the distance." Tori says leaning forward and giving me a kiss. I feel my heart ache lessen. We can make this work. I'm not ready to just give up the girl I fell completely in love with just because of the distance.

I melt into the kiss with Tori getting lost in our special moment. I run my tongue along her lips before she finally grants me access. We both moan when our tongues hit one another. I try to block out this will be the last time we get to kiss like this for a while.

I pull back from the kiss running my hands along Tori's cheeks just looking at her.

"You are so beautiful Vega." I say causing her to blush. I can't help but smirk. After all this time together my compliments still make her blush.

"And you are gorgeous Jade." Tori says leaning forward and giving me a kiss. I can't help sticking my tongue in her mouth some more. I try to memorize her taste some more so it will hurt less when she isn't there to just kiss.

We finally leave the car after making out some more and Tori's dad texting asking where she is. I take her hand as we walk into the airport. My heart starts aching the closer we get to where we leave Tori. Tori and I find her parents sitting at a table near where she will have to go through for security.

I wrap my arm around Tori's shoulder as we sit on a bench next to the table where the Vega's were located. Tori just lays her head on my shoulder. No one talks the entire time we sit there waiting. I have nothing to say I'm just trying not to cry.

"Okay Tori, you better go through security you don't have much time before they are going to start boarding the plane." Mr. Vega says getting up from his chair; Mrs. Vega and Trina follow suit.

Mr. and Mrs. Vega each give Tori a long goodbye. I see Mrs. Vega start tearing up trying to hide it which causes Tori to start crying a little. I try my hardest not to let my tears fall when I start seeing Tori cry.

Trina gives Tori a hug goodbye then it's my turn. I walk up to Tori giving her a sad smile.

"This isn't goodbye Jade. This is just see you later, we can do this." Tori says trying to stop her crying. I wipe her tears as they fall still fighting against mine.

"I know we can Tori, I already can't wait to see you again." I say with a smirk. I pull Tori tight into me sniffling because I'm starting to lose my battle against my tears.

"I love you so much Tori. Have a safe flight and let me know when you land safely in New York. I'll miss you." I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too Jade. I'm going to miss you so much, but we can Skype and call each other everyday to help." Tori pulls back to look in my eyes. I smile pulling her into a loving kiss.

"Bye baby." I whisper out. Tori smiles wiping my tears away and I do the same for her.

"Bye Jade." Tori grabs her carry on and makes her way to the security check. I just stare after her mentally planning when I'll be able to visit her again.

Tori's POV

It's been a few days since I moved into my new apartment in New York City. It's been tough. I cried the first night here knowing I couldn't just easily see Jade anymore. I got a nice off campus apartment instead of a dorm. It's still through the school so I still can use my loans and partial scholarship to pay for it.

I spent the next couple of days unpacking and exploring the city. I still have some unpacking to do but I decide to take a break and give Jade a call. It sucks I haven't talked to her much since the day before yesterday.

"Hey baby." Jade says when she picks up the phone. It warms through me when she calls me stuff like that.

"Hey Jade." I say smiling. "How are you?"

"I'm good just driving around, about to get some coffee. How are you?" Jade asks me.

"I'm good, I just miss you." I say.

"I miss you too Tori." Jade says before I hear honking in the background and Jade swear at the."Babe can I call you back in a little bit?" Jade says. I sigh out sadly.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." I say hoping my voice doesn't sound as disappointed as I feel.

I wish Jade didn't have to get off the phone so quickly. I know I shouldn't expect her to drop what she is doing for me but it just helps to hear her voice because I miss her.

I walk into my room and grab one of Jade's shirts I had that smells like her. I made her spray it and wear it before I packed it right before I left. It helps me feel a little closer to her.

I lay down on my bed and decide to just an for a little bit or until Jade calls me back. I',m just dozing off when I hear a knock on my door. I walk to the door confused at who would be visiting my apartment already. I open the door and am shocked at who is standing there.

"Jade?" I ask completely stunned.

"Hey Vega, I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop by." Jade says with a smirk. I feel like crying right now. I pull her into me hugging her tightly not caring that I am crying again.

"What are you doing here Jade?" I ask after I finally pull back form the hug. Jade's smirk turned to a true smile and she pulls me into her giving me a kiss

When Jade pulls back from the kiss she has a serious expression cross her face. "I needed to see you Tori. I needed to tell you that I am mad at you. The past few days have been awful and I couldn't figure out why. Then I realized something. I realized the past few days have been awful because I'm not the same anymore Tori, I'm not whole. I'm mad at you because when you left to come here, you took my heart with you. You just stole my heart from me and brought it with you to New York City. So I flew out here so I can get it back because I can't live without my heart." Jade says and I am shocked. Jade gives me a soft smile.

"I'm also mad at you because you turned me into a fucking sap Tori. So I figured while I was here getting my heart back, I need to know something. Where you serious the other day?"

"Serious about what?" I ask confused. Does she think I wasn't serious when I told her I loved her?

"Serious about me moving out here with you?" Jade says looking nervous. The only other time I had seen Jade this nervous was when we first went on our date.

"What about school?" I ask not believing what Jade is implying.

"I have school figured out. But even if I didn't Tori I wouldn't care because I would figure something out. School is important but not as important as my heart, you know because I can't live without it.

"Oh my god, are you being serious right now? You want to move out here with me?" I feel tear start burning my eyes all over again.

"I'm as serious as the heartache I felt when you walked away at the airport. I love you so fucking much Tori it's not even funny. Beck knew the whole time, and my parents figured it out too. They are okay with it. Even your parents know. I want to be with you Tori, here, if that's what you want." Jade looks at me with pleading eyes, looking so nervous.

"God Jade yes! I never want to be away from you again but what about school?" I ask I don

t want her to fuck up her future just to move out here with me or to be in debt the rest of her life.

"Well I told you how my parents figured it out? Well they were really worried about how depressed I was after you left. They still hadn't gotten me a graduation present. They were going to get me an apartment by UCLA or a new car. My mom finally figured out why I was so depressed. She asked why you weren't around and figured we might have broken up so I explained how you moved here and I couldn't afford the school I got into here. She talked to my dad and they both came to my room. They told me that they loved me and if I wanted to go to school out here they would cover half of my tuition so I don't have too much debt from loans." Jade says. I stare at her in awe. "I never expected that of them but my mom said the way I look at you and how rare it is to find someone you truly loves so she offered me this gift. Her only request is to do my work and keep my grades up to graduate and make something of myself."

"Oh my god Jade." I say tears flowing from my eyes. I pull her into my arms holding her tight.

"That's why I have kind of been MIA lately, I was figuring stuff out for school. I didn't want to tell you this over the phone either I wanted to see your face when I told you." Jade pulls me back in for another kiss. "I'm going to look at apartments tomorrow and stop at the school to finalize everything so I hope you don't mind me staying the night here tonight? I mean I can get a hotel but I really want to hold you again all night."

"What about every night? I want to you here, in this apartment with me. I know we have only been together for half a year but Jade I want to fall asleep with you every night and wake up to you every morning. I want to be able to come home after a long day and get to see you. I was completely serious when I told you I wanted you to move out here with me. I understand if you want your own space, but I would love if you would live here with me." I look at her and see so much love in her eyes.

"I never want to be anywhere but with you Tori. There is one condition though." Jade says looking serious again.

"What?' I ask nervously.

"I want to contribute since you are paying for this apartment I want to help pay for groceries and for rent somehow."

"But Jade." I start to say.

"Vega that's the only way I am going to live here." Jade says with a look that says there is no use arguing.

"Fine." I huff out but smile again as soon as I look up into Jade's eyes. I can't help but pull her into another tight hug.

"I am so beyond words happy right now Jade." I whisper out.

"Me too Tori, aside from the day you said yes, I have never been this happy." I pull back from the hug and give Jade another kiss before pulling her into our apartment and showing her around.

"So what would you like to do on your first night here?" I ask Jade when we finally make it into the bedroom.

"Hmmm well I think we should break in our apartment and then take a nap before grabbing some dinner." Jade says with a suggestive smile.

"I like your idea Jade, there is a few places we need to christen" I say with a wink pulling her into a kiss.

"By the way Tori, I love my shirt on you, it looks sexy." Jade moans out in between kisses.

"Thanks, I wanted to feel closer to you." I say honestly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Jade says running her hands all over my face. "Let me show you how much." Jade says huskily.

Jade throws me down on the bed before climbing on top of me.

"I love you." Jade whispers out before kissing me.

"I love you too Jade." I say after the kiss breaks.

I smile after Jade and I finally exhaust ourselves from our love making. We curl up with each other to take our nap before we head out for dinner. When I left for school I felt pain like never before walking away from Jade at the airport. Now I couldn't be any happier.

"Vega, it's creepy when you just stare at me." Jade mumbles out sounding sleepy.

"Better get use to it West, that's what you have to look forward to now that we live together." I say with my own smirk.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." Jade says popping one eye open before shutting it and pulling me into her tighter. I sigh before falling asleep in the arms of the woman I am madly in love with.


End file.
